


Home At Last

by lokisfairmaiden



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Marvel Avengers Movies RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Frostpudding, M/M, Oral Sex, Tomki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-29
Updated: 2012-11-29
Packaged: 2017-11-19 20:54:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/577539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokisfairmaiden/pseuds/lokisfairmaiden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki greets Tom as he returns home. Written from Tom's POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home At Last

I turn the key in the lock and open the door. Home at last after another long day at the studio. A deep sigh works its way up from the bottom of my lungs as I step into the hallway and close the door behind me.

“Finally”, his dark honey voice greets me before a split-second later I am pinned against the wall by the weight of his body. He starts kissing me roughly, his forearms next to my head supporting the little of his weight he doesn’t use to render me immobile by pressing his tall frame against me.  
I breathe heavily through my nose as Loki takes my mouth with his; the smell of his skin slowly making its way to my tired brain, evoking images of nightly snow and wintry forests.

He doesn’t waste much time: His hands are exploring my body with an urgency I had never before encountered on him, travelling over my chest, lingering on my hardening nipples, heading downwards to palm that growing erection through the fabric of my trousers. 

As he kneels before me I can’t suppress a little smile. Loki looks up into my eyes, his green irises glowing in the dark. “There are not many people who will see me kneeling. Consider yourself lucky, Thomas.”

His fingers open my belt and zipper, shoving my trousers down just enough to free my erection from its confinement.  
His lips close around me and I gasp at the cool feeling of his mouth on my hot flesh. Like icy velvet, I still manage to think before my brain abandons reason and fully concentrates on the pleasures ahead. 

Without further ado Loki starts his enticing mix of licking and sucking, our body temperatures slowly adapting to each other. His hands are placed firmly on my hips, steering my movements and making his supremacy clear even in his kneeling position. My fingers are tangled in the strands of his raven hair and I caress his temples while his talented tongue sends me close to the edge in no time.

My mouth is half open and my brow furrowed in concentration as I take in the image that presents itself before me: Loki’s lips around my throbbing cock, his cheeks hollow as he adds just that little extra suction to his ministrations that is needed to push me towards orgasm.

Even as I come violently, Loki’s grip never falters. Instinctively he guides me through every exquisite spasm as if my body were his own, his mouth still firmly around my length, swallowing every single drop of my hot cum.

He only lets go as he feels me going soft again, rising to meet my glance while he teasingly licks his lips, still deliciously red from pleasuring me.

“Welcome home”, he whispers as his fingers trace my jawline - my mind still reeling from the exhaustion of today’s work and Loki’s unexpected greeting.


End file.
